Sesshomaru In Love
by FunniesKitten
Summary: Summary: Sesshomaru is in love! The world has gone mad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone Inuyasha cheaters. It is just killing me. I only own the characters Yoshida, and Lord Seiji.

Summary: Sesshomaru is in love!!!!! The world has change.

Chapter 1

"I've never seen that flower." Yoshida sat down on a tree stub.

"Yes, it is quiet beautiful." Rin came up behind Yoshida, looking at the lovely purple rose in her hand. "What is it called?'Rin asked. "Hello, by the way. My name is Rin."

"Well Rin the flower is a purple rose it really has no name."

"Oh, that is too bad", "A flower such as that should have a name"

"Your right." "How about we name it Rin?", "would you like that?'

"Oh yes. That would be just fine"

"So Rin what are you doing in my garden?'

"My lord has some business at the house over there"

"Rin, where have you run off to?" "Come out Rin" "Lord Sesshomaru is ready to go." Jarken yelled getting lost in all of the flowers and trees in his way.

"Well I do believe Rin that someone is calling for you".

"Yes, Madame. That is Master Jarken."

"We are both servants to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Unknown the two ladies Sesshomaru is watching in the distant."

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I can't find Rin."

"That alright Jarken, she is over there, in the flower garden."

"How dare she, not answer our calls."

"Shhhhh, Jarken."

"I will get Rin, myself."

"Ok, my Lord."

"So, Sesshomaru is here."

"Huh"

"Well, Rin it was nice to meet you but I have to leave."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry, but it was very nice to meet you."

"Could you do me a favorite?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell your lord that I said hi"

"Ok but I forgot that, I never asked you your name?"

"My name is Yoshida, Lord Seiji's daughter"

"I would be happy to tell him."

"Good Bye, Rin."

"Good Bye, Lady Yoshida"

So I am going to stop right there. Please be honest and tell me what you really think. Don't hold back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone Inuyasha cheaters. It is just killing me. I only own the characters Yoshida, Mary, Marie and Lord Seiji.

Sesshomaru is in LOVE!!!! What is the world coming to?

Chapter 2

"Rin, what have you been up to?" Sesshomaru said looking at the young girl playing in a garden.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I was looking at these beautiful flowers when out of no where this women pops up from the flower bed. She also I asked me to say hi to you". Rin stop playing with the flowers in her hand to look at Sesshomaru face.

"Rin. What was the lady name?" Sesshomaru was very interested in this lady but he didn't want his feelings to show.

"She was so nice and beautiful and names that purple rose after me." Rin just kept looking at the rose trying to remember that nice lady name.

"Rin, what was her name?" Sesshomaru was getting angry now but you couldn't tell from his emotionless face.

"Oh. I believe she said it was Yoshida." Rin was jumping up and down after remembering Lady Yoshida name.

"So, Lady Yoshida has finally come back." Sesshomaru had a very different look on his face. Something that seem so indescribable.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Rin was kind of scared of the look on Lord Sesshomaru face.

"For what Rin?" Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at the girl anymore. He was just thinking about Lady Yoshida.

"For not coming when you called for me." Rin just kept her hand down walking behind Sesshomaru.

"It is alright." Rin was happy that Lord Sesshomaru to see that he wasn't mad at her. She started to skip and sing a song behind Lord Sesshomaru.

"By the way Lord Sesshomaru do you know Lady Yoshida?" Rin had a very confuse look on her face when she ask Lord Sesshomaru that question.

"Rin that is none of your business." Yelled a green little toad that looks like it came from out of no where.

"Yes. Master Jarken." Rin pouted then went back to playing with her flowers.

"We need to go. _Huh, Lady Yoshida is back I wonder how long she is planning to stay_"

"I am sorry me sweet Angel but his father rules the western lands and wants you to marry his older son."

"I am sorry my Lord but I am just a half demon and I have seen this Sesshomaru. He is cruel demon who only wants power. Please I beg your father don't make me marry him."

"Please Yoshida pull yourself together. They will be here any minute and I want you to make a good impression on your future husband."

"Fine."

"Ah. Her she comes now. Please Lord Sesshomaru let me introduce you to your future wife. My daughter Lady Yoshida"

"So that is Lord Seiji's daughter."

"Good evening my lords."

"I will leave you two only so that way you can get to know each other better."

"Yes, my lord."

"Thank you Lord Seiji."

"Please call me if you need anything."

"What is it Jarken?" Sesshomaru didn't want to talk to the little toad.

"Rin run off again. My lord. She said that she was hungry." Sesshomaru just give Jarken a look as he better go fine her.

"Fine. Go watch her." Sesshomaru just walk away.

"Yes my lord. _What have gotten to him_?" Jarken was very worried about his master.

"Lady Yoshida. Lady Yoshida. _Where did she go? Her father is going to have my head if I can't find her._ Lady Yoshida. Lady Yoshida. Please come out. Your father is going to kill me if I can't find you."

"Hello Mary. Why are you yelling?"

"Are you kidding me? I have been looking for all over this castle. If your father found out that you left before you seen him, he would kill me."

"Mary you know that my father wouldn't have done anything to you."

"Where have you been? You just got back from training for five years my lady. I don't believe it is wise to leave the castle ground."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? It is danger risk outside and beside my lady you just have gotten back. Your father wants to be the first person to see you."

"I am sorry Mary what were so you saying?"

"_I can't believe it. She wasn't even listening to me. _I said that your father-

"Oh her you are. My beautiful angel has return."

"Hello my lord."

Lord Seiji wraps his arms in a tight embrace as he gave his daughter a huge.

"My Lord Seiji, please let go. You are going to ruin Lady Yoshida dress."

"Are you giving me orders?"

"No my lord, just making a suggestion since you did say you wanted Lady Yoshida to look nice when she meets her husband."

"That is right. Lord Sesshomaru should be back any day now to see you."

"Really."

"Yes. He was just here. Huh. To think that he miss you by a couple of seconds."

"Well never mind lets get ready for dinner but what is that on your dress?"

"Huh. Oh. I just some dirt from the flower garden."

"That explain why couldn't find you."

"Mary did lose Lady Yoshida again?"

"I am sorry my lord. Please forgive me."

"I need to punish you for thing."

"Oh. Please don't my lord. I left Mary to attend my flowers. She didn't even know that I left her. So if you need to punish someone then that would be I not Mary."

"No my lord punishes me I should have been paying more attention to Lady Yoshida and not talking about her wedding."

"I will punish both of you."

"We shall talk about this later Mary."

"Yes my lord."

"Lord Yoshida how many times do I have to tell you stop leaving your servant."

"Sorry. My lord."

"You can't keep doing this. You are going to be married in a week. You can't just get up leave when ever you want too."

"Yes my lord."

"Do you want Lord Sesshomaru to think that you don't care about anything but yourself? You are going to be his wife. He comes first in your life, then your kids, your house and then yourself last. Those are duties of a wife." _Look at her she not evening listening to_ _what I am a saying to her,_ _just playing with her food on her plate. _

"I know. You are right. I am sorry for the way that I have been behaving."

"Yoshida the only reason I am being so hard on you is because you are my only child and I want to see that you will be taking care of."

"How much longer do you have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please father do you think that I can't tell."

"You are because weak in your old age. At first I thought that was just it but when I left for training they told me that you are really sick and you wouldn't live for much longer. "

"So you know. It doesn't change anything."

"I was wondering why you were trying so hard to get me to marry Lord Sesshomaru now I see why."

Lady Yoshida started to get up from the dinning room table.

"Where do you think you are going?'

"Oh. Sorry my lord forgives me. I am going to take a bath and retire for the night. After all tomorrow is a big day. I have to start planning my wedding. Goodnight my lord."

Lady Yoshida walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"What have I done wrong?" Lord Seiji said looking at a painting of his belated wife Lady Marie that hangs over a fireplace in the dinning room. "Our sweet young Yoshida is a lot like you, she has your grace and beauty, and mine headstrong attitude. She not afraid of telling people what see thinks. I wish you were still hear my darling Marie."

"My lord."

"What do you want Mary?"

"I wanted to know what my punishment for my action early this evening was."

"Never mind Mary, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes my lord. Goodnight my lord."

Mary bows her head and walk back out the dinning room.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." So now I need to check on Lady Yoshida, she supposes to be taking a bath only if that was true. Mary got to Lady Yoshida bathroom and was happily surprise to see Lady Yoshida actually sitting there in the middle of the tub. "Wow! You are actually in her and taking a bath."

"Mary why are you yelling, I told you that I was going to take a bath then go to bed."

"Yeah but you usually lying and go sneaking out of the house. I am just really surprise to actually see you her."

"Well stop being I am not in a really good mood and thought that steam from the hot bath would help me think but YOU WENT AND RUIN THAT WITH ALL OF YOU YELLING."

"Oh sorry my lady." Mary said now looking at the floor too ashamed to look Lady Yoshida in the face.

She felt so bad for ruining Lady Yoshida bath. "It is ok Mary, I was just thinking about my father and my soon to be husband Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Yoshida, why do you say his name like that?" Mary asked taking a seat beside the bath tub.

"What do you mean? How do I say his name?" Lady Yoshida asked with a confuse look on her face.

"It seem like you detested Lord Sesshomaru. I mean his name comes out of your mouth like you are going to be sick." Mary looked at Lady Yoshida who started to laugh after what see just said. "I am sorry my lady did I say something funny?"

"Oh no." Lady Yoshida said between her laughing. "You are right."

An even more confusing look came or Mary face. "What what what"

"You want to know what I mean." Lady Yoshida said and Mary shook her head so many times like it was going to fall out. "I can't stand my future husband and I believe he feels the same way about me." Lady Yoshida as she got out of the tub and started to dry off.

"But why? But why?" Mary started to say but she could finish her sentence.

"The first time I met Sesshomaru he seem very cold and distant. Ever since then I just couldn't deal with him. So to give me more time to try finds away out of my marriage or just something we had some interest in, I went of to train and become stronger." Lady Yoshida after walking around a behind screens fully dress for bed. Mary sat there still with a confuse look on her face. She was about to say something when Lady Yoshida said "We can finish talking about this in the morning. Ok."

Mary just started to walk to the door to get out of the bathroom and said "Ok. Goodnight Lady Yoshida."

"Goodnight Mary." Lady Yoshida said as she walks into her bedroom through a door that is connected to the bathroom. "Poor Mary, she seems so confuse I will tell her the rest of the story in the morning."


End file.
